No One Mourns The Wicked
by todarrenwithlove
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go on a holiday on their own and something wicked happens to change one of their lives. This is a Klaine fanfiction.


**Hello :) This is my first crack at writing a fan fic so I hope it's alright! It is set in season 4 of Glee. Kurt has already done a year of college and he is taking a break to spend time with Blaine. They are very much into their relationship and very comfortable around each other. Blaine and Kurt have taken a holiday in a resort on the their own for a week and something happens right at the end of it that creates big problems. I just want to say that that title _No One Mourns the Wicked_ has very little to do with the story if nothing. It's just something that I often think of when I think of death, that, if I died, people would mourn me, for I am considered Wicked in some way. **

**I also don't own Glee or Kurt or Blaine or any of the other characters featured in my story. The only thing I do own is the idea for it and the story line.**

"Oh wow! Kurt this place is amazing! I can't believe we're staying here! Gosh, look at the stairs and, wow, Kurt look at the pool and, oh, look at the TV and the lights and these shutters and and and- " "BLAINE! Calm down!" Kurt yelled as he watched his boyfriend run madly around their resort room. But he was right, it was amazing. The whole resort smelt magical and Kurt could feel it.

"Blaine, honey. How about you start unpacking the car?" "Alright!" Blaine giggled as he jumped down the stairs.

He gave Kurt a smile as he passed him that made him shiver. Kurt was really happy that he got to spend a whole week with Blaine without any interruptions. It was the first real time him and Blaine had had some real quality time together all summer. Blaine and Kurt were staying in a resort for a week before school started up again after the summer.

They had been planning this trip for so long and the boys were so excited to finally get there. Rachel had told them about it. She had bragged about it for so long that they almost had no choice but to go. She had gone there summer before with her dads and hadn't stopped talking about it since. The night before the boys had packed up Kurt's car with their bags and left first thing in the morning. Kurt had gotten the car for his birthday from is dad. He had picked it out and then his dad did it up and it looked fantastic. It was a red sports car with a metallic finish on it. It had white leather seats it still had that new car smell that made him feel happy.

On the way up the boys took turns picking music and singing along. Blaine had made a playlist on his iPhone titled 'Kurt and Blaine's infinite playlist' and it had all their favourite songs on it from Broadway to Ke$ha.

After they finished unpacking all their bags from Kurt's car, Kurt parked it in the garage and shut the door. He spun around quickly and jumped when he saw Blaine sitting on the hood of his car smiling.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine said winking at his boyfriend. "Blaine! Oh! Hi Blaine." Kurt said chuckling at himself. "What are you wearing?" Kurt said as he looked his boyfriend up and down "and please remove yourself from my car. If you make a scratch on it, I swear you will never hear the end of it!" "It's my swimmers! Do you like them?" Blaine said sweetly as he jumped of the car and moved inside the house.

"Blaine. Oh, dear Blaine. I say this in the nicest possible way, but you look like a 7 year old that's going to the local pool for a swimming lesson." Kurt said frowning. "This will not do. You go upstairs and put some clothes real clothes on and we are going down to the beach to go shopping for some nice swimmers that won't make you look like you are elementary school." "Fine" Blaine said reluctantly. "But I get to pick the colour!" "Deal! Oh, and Blaine. Which room did you choose?" Kurt called up the stairs. "The one with the balcony. Why? Did you want it?" "No, no it's alright! I will take the other one, it's fine!" Kurt's voice faded as he walked into the kitchen and the sounds of food being unpacked muffled his voice. Blaine sat down on his bed and looked at himself in the mirror. "I don't look that ridiculous, do I?" Blaine said to himself.

Kurt would be right though. Blaine always took Kurt's fashion advise because 1. It made his boyfriend happy and 2. Because he was almost always right. Blaine changed into some jeans and a red loose fitting button down shirt. He promised himself he would only bring one bow tie with him and would only wear it if he and Kurt went somewhere extra fancy and he needed to dress up. For the rest of the trip he was going to wear nice, easy clothes. He didn't need to impress Kurt anyway.

Blaine walked down the stairs to see Kurt still in the kitchen unpacking things. "Don't worry about it Kurt, I'll finish the rest. You go upstairs and unpack your things." "Thanks Blaine, you really are the best." Kurt said smiling at Blaine as he walked past him and up the stairs but not before checking his hair in the full length mirror that was placed neatly in the hallway. Blaine chucked when he saw this.

It was so typical Kurt to make sure he looked perfect 24/7. Blaine looked around at what was left to unpack.

There wasn't much, just some bread, a few packets of RedVines, some Diet Coke and a bag of tomatoes. Blaine finished putting them into cupboards just as Kurt came down the stairs. "Hey gorgeous, when you finish unpacking we can go!" Kurt said leaning on Blaine's back as he put the RedVines away. "There, done." He said as he turned around "I'm jus- " but he didn't get to finish the sentence because Kurt had pulled him into a kiss.

"Wow, Kurt. You always seem to take my breath away." Blaine started blushing." "You're perfect. You know that?" Kurt said smiling into Blaine's brown eyes. Blaine laughed as he started walked down the hallway holding Kurt's hand. "So I've been told." Blaine giggled pulling his shoes on "So you've been told, eh? Come on, let's get you some proper swimmers before it gets to dark and that water gets too cold to swim." Kurt pulled Blaine out the door and into the garage.

**So that's the first chapter! I hope it was alright! Please, let me know what you think! I am dying to know.**


End file.
